Nowadays, the servers need more and more power to meet data process requirement. In the server industry, a power system usually comprises a power rack and plural power conversion devices. The power conversion devices are installed in the power rack and are connected with each other in series or in parallel to provide power to other electronic devices. To increase the output power of the power system with same size, there are two ways, one is to increase output power of each power conversion device, the other is to increase number of power conversion devices. Increasing output power of power conversion devices is usually limited by conditions of input AC connectors, input fusing and datacenter facility. So it is a typical way to design same power with smaller width of the power conversion devices.
However, the conventional power conversion device still has some drawbacks. For example, some components of the conventional power conversion device are horizontally installed on a main board. Some components are not regularly arranged on the main board. Since the positions of the components are not centralized, the overall volume of the power conversion device is bulky and the width reduction of the power conversion device is limited. Moreover, the input connector and the output connector of the conventional power conversion device are separately installed on different positions of the main board. The purpose of reducing the width of the power conversion device cannot be achieved easily.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved power conversion device in order to overcome the above drawbacks.